warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn River
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |queen=''Unknown |sharpclaw=Dawn River |ancient=''Unknown'' |son=Fish Leap |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Long Shadows, ''Sign of the Moon |deadbooks=Unknown }} Dawn River is a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. History In the Power of Three arc ''Long Shadows :While Rising Moon, Dove's Wing, and Jay's Wing are discussing herbs, Dove's Wing mentions that she saw Dawn River using yarrow, suggesting that they could ask for her advice. :Later, she and her son, Fish Leap, invite Jay's Wing to go hunting with them. When Jay's Wing asks if they are going on a patrol, Dawn River and Fish Leap exchange a startled glance before Dawn River asks what a patrol is. Fish Leap addresses Dawn River thinking that Jay's Wing may have bumped his head when down in the tunnels. Shooing away the awkwardness of the moment, Dawn River urges them to go and warns the group to watch out for badgers. Venturing out, Dawn River takes the lead. :When Jay's Wing stumbles into a rabbit hole, Dawn River checks if he's okay to go on. As Jay's Wing then closes his eyes to keep from stumbling about, Dawn River, emanating concern and puzzlement in her voice, asks if he's gone to sleep on his paws. The group then splits up, each cat sniffing for prey on their own. :Meeting back up, Dawn River brings back a mouse clamped within her jaws. As Jay's Wing is then put on the spot for catching nothing, Dawn River nods at his excuse of looking for horsetail. She comments that it must be hard to hunt with pads that haven't healed yet. She then declares that she'll go try hunting down by the stream in search for a vole and bounds out of sight. :During the vote of whether to stay or leave the territory, Fish Leap, Shy Fawn, and Dawn River go up together and set their votes in favor of staying. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''Sign of the Moon :In the mountains, as a miserable wailing goes up from a kit due to starvation, Dawn River continues to groom herself while others are slumped on the cave floor, used to the discomfort of being hungry. As the cry initiates talk, Dawn River attempts to assuage the fears of starvation by adding to the discussion that they won't be here that much longer so there's no need to worry. :Later, as the cats decide on a group for hunting, Jagged Lightning suggests that Dawn River and Rising Moon be the ones to do some hunting as they were the best at catching prey by the lake. The Ancients in the end stay at the mountains, and become the Tribe of Rushing Water. Trivia Interesting facts *Dawn River is said to have the exact same amber eyes as her son, Fish Leap. Character pixels Kin Members '''Son:' :Fish Leap: Quotes External links * Notes and references de:Dämmernder Flussnl:Lichtende Rivierru:Туманная Рекаfr:Rivière de l'Aubefi:Aamuinen Joki Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Ancients Category:Sharpclaws Category:Minor characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Females Category:Queens